Scrapmetal (Dakotaverse)
Scrapmetal says his abilities are a "gift," indicating he thinks that they are divine in origin. The circumstances that granted Scrapmetal his powers presumably also caused his unusual height and strength. It was Scrapmetal's powers that led to his recruitment by COVERT, which deployed him against threats their conventional forces could not handle. His first known mission took him to Dakota City, site of the Big Bang, an event that killed hundreds while endowing the survivors with metahuman powers. COVERT's director, Seven Pallaton, believe the survivors known as Bang Babies would prove a threat to national security is left unregulated. Thus, he convinced Senator Denise Metcalf to grant congressional approval to "Operation: Maternity Ward," in which COVERT would capture Bang Babies for study and if possible treatment. Scrapmetal would provide backup in the event COVERT soldiers met interference from Dakota's various superheroes. "Operation: Maternity Ward" went smoothly until the armored hero Hardware defeated a COVERT squad trying to catch the Bang Baby, D-Struct. Scrapmetal arrived on the scene undetected as Hardware was interrogating the COVERT soldiers. Building a large scythe from nearby car parts, Scrapmetal struck Hardware from behind, seriously damaging his armor. Despite this, Hardware proved to be a formidable opponent and soon disarmed Scrapmetal. As the battle intensified, Scrapmetal tore off pieces of Hardware's armor and tried to shape them into new weaponry. Realizing this, Hardware sent a radio signal to deactivate the "gray goo protocols" of the nanomachines that composed the removed armor pieces. Without these protocols, the nanomachines began to replicate wildly and quickly consumed Scrapmetal's clothing, converting it into more of themselves>. Scrapmetal was soon covered in nanomachines which would consume him next unless Hardware restore the protocols. Hardware's price for saving Scrapmetal's life was identifying the Congressman who approved COVERT's operation. Seeing no other choice, Scrapmetal revealed it was Senator Metcalf, a surprise to Hardware, who was secretly her son. Satisfied, Hardware restored the protocols, causing the nanomachines to turn into a thick layer of metal that immobilized Scrapmetal. Before flying off, Hardware warned Scrapmetal that he and COVERT would really face his wrath if they continued hunting Bang Babies. Scrapmetal was later freed by COVERT reinforcements. Ultimately, Seven Pallaton decided to end "Operation: Maternity Ward" and freed the Bang Babies COVERT had captured. | Powers = * : Scrapmetal has the power of tactile ferrokinesis, an apparently mystical ability to manipulate any form of metal. Unlike other ferrokinetics, he must must make physical contact with a piece of metal to affect it. Through this means, Scrapmetal can mold metal into any shape imaginable. Scrapmetal prefers to use his power to construct simple tools and weapons: scythes, sledgehammers, etc. Apparently, Scrapmetal can increase the density and hardness of these implements as demonstrated by his scythe that damaged Hardware's armor, which is normally impervious to bladed weapons. The implements that Scrapmetal creates maintain their shape and molecular integrity as long as he is touching them. If separated from Scrapmetal, the objects will crumble to dust in seconds. * : Scrapmetal generates an "anti-technology field," an unknown form of energy that renders him invisible to electronic detection. It is unknown if he can shut down this field at will or if he is even aware of its existence. * : Scrapmetal's flesh and bone are denser than normal due to his great size. This grants him superhuman strength and resilience. ** : ** | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Scrapmetal is an enemy of Hardware | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }}